Orbis
by hatmad
Summary: 1ª Parte da trilogia Provenire! Voltar no tempo para matar Mérope Riddle e impedir o nascimento de Voldemort parecia ser uma ótima ideia. Todos precisavam apenas lidar com as consequências. As boas... e as péssimas.


**ANTES DE TUDO:**

Prazeeer, meu nick é HatMad, mas pode me chamar de Mari! Então, eu enlouqueci e resolvi escrever essa história, a qual eu venho pensando há muito, muito tempo... Tenho beta, então, erros de português, a culpa é dela!

Sei que é batido, sei que é chato, sei de tudo, mas venho pedir, na maior cara de pau, que vocês comentem, debatam, perguntem, critiquem... digam o que quiser. O espaço de comentários é destinado para que vocês me ajudem a melhorar a história.

Resolvi dar uma boa adiantada na história. Estou postando o prólogo hoje, mas já estou escrevendo a metade do capítulo 9. A fic deve ser composta de mais ou menos 16 capítulos, de 3 a 6 páginas cada. Eu acho a história um pouco complexa, mas acho que posso escrevê-la nesse espaço sem prejudicar o andamento.

Eu sempre me perguntei por que diabos ninguém voltou ao passado e matou Mérope... Mas obviamente, nunca encontrei a J.K. para perguntá-la. Então, decidi brincar com esse conceito e Provenire nasceu.

Eu espero sinceramente, sinceramente _mesmo _que vocês gostem. E se houver algum comentário, responderei a todos.

Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **_Hi, this is J.K. Rowling. I think is better to right something for free than spend ALL my billions of libbers. _Até parece.

Prólogo:

_Inglaterra, Véspera de Natal de 1948_

Enquanto o luar da noite mais fria do ano chegava ao ápice, famílias escondiam-se no calor bem-vindo de suas casas, apreciando a comodidade de suas lareiras e discutindo sobre quais presentes gostariam de ganhar.

Se por um acaso qualquer um destes habitantes tivesse tido o trabalho de olhar pela janela, notaria algo no mínimo curioso: uma jovem mulher num estágio avançado de gravidez aparecera de repente, segurando a barriga firmemente e almejando chegar ao orfanato no fim da rua antes de ter seus ossos congelados pela neve. Seu corpo fraco era coberto apenas por um fino cobertor, suas feições eram encovadas pela fome e seus gemidos ocasionais denunciavam que estava em trabalho de parto.

Há poucos metros de seu destino parou, porém. Olhou para os dois lados, assustada, temendo ter sido descoberta.

- Quem está aí? – Sua voz era nada senão um sussurro, um último suspiro que demonstrava o fim de suas forças vitais.

- Mérope. – respondeu outra voz, profunda e grave, com uma pequena nota de escárnio, ou desdém.

- Quem está aí? – repetiu a pobre mulher – como sabe meu nome? Apareça! – falava apenas num fiapo de voz. – Quem lhe mandou aqui?

- Quem me mandou aqui, Mérope... Quem me mandou aqui foi a sociedade, em crise por causa do seu filho que está para nascer. Quem me mandou aqui foi meu mentor e protetor, Albus Dumbledore, que no futuro será vítima do monstro que reside dentro de você. O que me mandou aqui, fora um feitiço complicado e perigoso, no qual eu arrisco minha vida a cada segundo que passo neste buraco onde foste te meter.

- Meu filho nunca faria isso! É menino, eu sei... – ela riu, debilmente – Tom será o nome dele! Meu menino será bom, será um bruxo exemplar... Será melhor do que sua família jamais foi...! Você não mataria uma mulher grávida!

- Eu já comprei minha passagem para o inferno com coisas muito piores. – E com o som de mais duas palavras, a mulher caíra no chão, sem vida mesmo antes de bater contra a camada de gelo mais superficial...

_No largo Grimmald, _

_- ... E, se vamos ao ministério amanhã, não acha bom repassarmos o plano?_

_Com uma relutância visível, Hermione parou de discutir, embora Harry estivesse seguro de que ela voltaria a atacar na primeira oportunidade. Nesse meio-tempo, eles voltaram à cozinha, onde Monstro serviu a todos o ensopado e a torta de caramelo._

Severus Snape tirou o capuz e fez um movimento simples com a varinha. Uma forma prateada apareceu... Um animal.

- Missão cumprida. – ele proferiu. A corça concordou com a cabeça, desaparecendo.

_- Precisamos rever exatamente como agiremos amanhã – começou Hermione, porém Harry subitamente não se sentiu bem. Não tinha a ver com a cicatriz, porém a sua cabeça doeu de uma maneira tal que o garoto só teve tempo de chegar ao banheiro antes de fazer voltar todo o seu jantar._

Após o desaparecimento com a corça, o homem hesitara por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Aparentemente decidido, levantou a manga esquerda da camisa. O crânio com a cobra que carregara durante uma vida desaparecia lentamente.

_Quando voltou à cozinha, notou que Rony e Hermione estavam quase tão mal quanto ele. Hermione pressionava a cabeça com uma mão e a outra tentava brandir a varinha fracamente. Rony tentava amparar a garota para que ela não caísse, apesar de mal conseguir segurar a si próprio._

Lily Evans estaria casada. Seria chamada de Lily Potter. Mas estaria viva.

E isto era o suficiente.

O mestre de poções sorriu e desapareceu na noite.

_- O que diabos... – ia xingando Rony, mas Harry apagou tão de repente que não pôde ouvir o resto da frase._


End file.
